


Vengeance is Thicker than Blood

by cocojul8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Multi, Post-War, Revenge, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocojul8/pseuds/cocojul8
Summary: Post-War AU:Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have lost the light they once had and are forced to return to Hogwarts. The only things that fuel them are hatred and a thirst for revenge.Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends are searching for one thing: retribution. Will and unlikely alliance between the snakes and lions end in triumph or combustion.I own none of these Characters.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dramione, Harry Potter Fic





	1. Prologue

She stands in a meadow with her face turned upwards toward the dark grey sky. The angry clouds were crying tears of frustration, soaking the earth around her. She let the raindrops run down her face and seethe through her clothing, turning her frizzy brown locks into a mop on top of her head. She was numb, time was lost to her as she relished in the comfort of solitude. A crack of lightning brightened the bleary sky followed by the rumble of thunder that she felt in her fingertips. Her one recurring wish as she stood stiller than a statue was that the clouds would claim her as their own.   
“It seems even the gods know what today signifies,” A voice echoed from behind her. Rapidly, she turned to face the dark haired boy who she had not noticed approached. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him, he stood slightly taller. His physique was more defined, he no longer was the lanky boy she remembered. His once innocent and playful eyes had hardened. The dark circles hiding under his round glasses signified the torments of his inner conscience and his green eyes showed signs of demons that had not yet been slayed.   
“Harry,” Was all the witch could exclaim in her utter shock. Her body pulled her towards Harry through natural instinct while the salty tears that slid down her cheeks mingled with the rain drops pouring down from the sky. He enveloped her into his arms, suffocating her strangled sobs into his tattered cloak.   
“No reason to cry over me ‘Mione, we have bigger things on the horizon today.” Harry chuckled into her hair, “Though I suppose it may be best you get it all out now before we see Molly.” Hermione nodded slowly in agreement as she pulled back to collect herself. If Harry Potter had not known Hermione Granger for most of his childhood, he might not have recognized her at first glance. She seemed older, her facial features more pronounced and defined. Her once awkward posture was replaced by a rigid sense of elegance. She wore new dress robes that were midnight black and flowed around her body. The same honey brown eyes that he has always known gazed back at him, but her demeanor carried a threatening message that clashed with the softness he had always known.   
Hermione whispered, “I was horribly afraid you would not come.”   
“I owe it to everyone to be here today, especially-,” Harry broke off unable to continue. A painful memory he had tried to keep buried surged to the front of his mind. The smoke and debris filled courtyard danced in his vision and the echoes of screams and pleas for life rang in his ears. He turned just in time to witness a green curse pierce Ron straight in his chest, Hermione screaming and falling to his side. He stared at his best mate's lifeless body, unable to move or scream. Hermione noticed the look in Harry’s green eyes and felt sympathetic for her friend. Harry had never stopped blaming himself for Ron’s death, and no matter how often he was told it was not his fault, his opinion never changed. No one knows the death eater responsible for sending the final curse, no one had the stomach or heart to reopen the wound and search.   
The witch decided they could no longer put off their evening any further and said, “It’s time to go inside now Harry, they will be waiting for us.” He shook his head in agreement, trying to pull his mind to the present. Slowly, Harry took Hermione’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked cautiously towards the burrow. The once cheerful home was dark and somber, tears of rain rolled off the roof and onto the windows. The pair hesitated at the front door, and Hermione wondered if she had the strength to face the family she had been avoiding for the past year. She is tugged from her thoughts when Harry squeezes her hand and nods at her in reassurance.   
“Together,” The wizard says, and with that, she summons the strength to push open the heavy door.


	2. The Mission

One Week Later

Hermione Granger sat across from Harry on the Hogwarts express. They were the only two people in their compartment, leaving space for a third who would never again join them. The silence surrounding them was comfortable, for neither had much to say to the other. Hermione had disappeared after the war. Her first mission was to collect her parents from Australia and restore their memories. When she finally reached them, she found that her memory charm was too strong to break. Her decision to obliviate the pair for their safety cost her the loss of her parents forever. This realization coupled with the death of Ron forced her to a mental breakdown. Harry was the only witness to the terrifying instability and convinced Hermione to take some time away from the wizarding world all together. Alone in muggle London, she discovered new vices that kept her sane enough to function semi-normally. It started with light partying but soon led to endless one night stands with strangers and a constant need for adrenaline. It began with the notion; if Hermoine could look desirable on the outside, the inside would begin to heal. She was unsure how much Harry knew about her new lifestyle, but she never considered him as someone who would judge her too harshly. 

Both the witch and Harry had taken the past year to themselves, unable to function as a normal member of wizarding society. All communications between them and the majority of their acquaintances had been brief to everyone’s dismay. The sad truth was, neither knew how to cope with Ron’s untimely passing. They both harbored extreme guilt, and all of their previous post war plans had included the lively ginger third in their trio. Together they decided to ask the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to leave them with a year to mourn and explore the muggle world. He obliged, under the condition the pair would both eventually come back to Hogwarts and wizarding society. Hermione was conflicted upon her return. On one hand, she missed the magical community and some of her friends, but on the other, she was unsure if she had changed too much to be re accepted. Facing the ghost’s of her past was far more frightening than any mission she had attempted previously. 

“We have nearly arrived,” Harry announced, paling visibly as he glanced out the window. 

“Where did you go last year?” Hermione questioned Harry feeling as though they had avoided the topic long enough. 

“Mostly bounced between the northwest of the United States and Canada, spent a lot of time in Seattle actually. I think I was in California for a bit but not quite sure where.” Harry answered thoughtfully. 

“Ginny did not seem too happy to see you on Ron’s anniversary, I am assuming you two are no longer together?” She prodded.

Harry hesitated before responding but eventually released a loud sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I presume I am a right git for that one. We never really ended things, I just left with no note of when I would be returning. I couldn’t face her, not after everything. Who could blame her for hating me? I wasn’t there for her when she needed me most. I may have lost my best mate but Gin lost two of her brothers,” He paused, running a hand down his face, “I know it sounds selfish ‘Mione but after every person I knew counting on me for my whole life, I was out of energy to give any more of myself.” Harry winced as he revealed the last bit of information. Hermione felt her stomach drop. While she too felt overwhelming guilt for abandoning the people who needed her most, she knew there was only so much loss one could experience before they broke. 

“I understand Harry,” She said, taking her best friend’s hand in her own before continuing, “Some days I feel like I am failing Ron, like I am tarnishing his memory. Sometimes I wake up and do forget to think of him. Those days are the worst, the guilt is suffocating.” 

Harry nodded in agreement, “Some days I wish I was never a wizard.”

Hermione felt her blood begin to boil. “Not this again Harry, you are not to blame for anything and you are especially not to blame for Ron. I was the one standing next to him, I should have protected him. You saved us all, you saved thousands of lives.”

“At what cost Hermione?” Harry yelled. “What about all of the people we lost? What do we do for them now?”

She pondered Harry’s outburst for a moment. This question had kept the witch tossing and turning in bed on many nights. She found her old morals had been replaced with much more cynical thoughts. Her new plans may be childish and cruel, but they were the only conclusions that brought any feeling of satisfaction. “We avenge them.” Hermione proclaimed sternly to Harry’s surprise. He stared at her with questioning eyes encouraging her to continue. “I am done being a coward. Over the last year, I tried countless times to identify the death eater responsible for Ron’s death. Everytime I began, I would have a panic attack or I was unable to continue. But they could still be out there Harry. I want them to hurt the way he did. I want their family and friends to feel the pain we do. You can join me or not but I want closure and that is the only way I will receive it. This mission is the reason I have even come back.” Harry’s eyes flashed with a fire she had not seen since the Battle of Hogwarts. 

He took her hand and firmly said, “Together, we end this, once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, This is my first fan fiction on this app so bear with me. The first 5 or so chapters will be used to really set up the tone and plot of this story. It will start slow, but I have planned for things to really pick up around 7-9. This is a darker take on Hermione and especially Harry, but I am excited to really explore their characters. We will be meeting our Slytherin friends shortly!


	3. Coping Mechanisms

Harry and Hermione were among the last students to file into the Great Hall. Harry stood tall and confident, more muscular and stern than the teenage boy he was before. He wore all black robes and an emotionless expression as he paused to check on Hermione, ignoring the looks of awe others were sending their way. She was dressed in crisp red robes, paired with a black shirt with a few too many buttons undone and a fitted black skirt. He had always known the witch was beautiful, but her makeup now highlighted her best features and her normally unruly brown hair was tamed to a soft wave. She had truly become intimidatingly gorgeous and Harry felt proud of his most cherished friend. Hermione’s stoic expression made him smirk, and she nodded for him to carry on. 

Proudly, they stepped into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, and all the students surrounding them fell silent staring in shock. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable being watched so intently, but she refused to show a single trace of her anxiety in her appearance. Harry led them to an empty section of the bench at the table, and as they sat, the other students erupted in applause. Confused, she looked around for what was causing the obnoxious commotion but found all eyes on them. 

“This year is going to be bloody maddening,” Harry whispered to her through his forced smile. Hermione managed a weak smile and gazed across the room when suddenly, her blood ran cold. A pair of piercing, slate grey eyes met hers and she felt her breath hitch. Draco fucking Malfoy. His icy blonde hair was slightly unkempt, curling at the bottom of his neck. He seemed frailer, his loss of weight causing his cheekbones to become rigid and jawline more defined. He glared at her as if he was trying to kill her, but Hermione refused to waiver. She shot him her most sickly sweet smile and a wink, causing him to sulk even harder as she laughed. 

Their impromptu staring contest ended abruptly as the new Headmistress Mcgonagall called for everyone's attention at the podium. She cleared her throat and began her address to her students. “Now that I have acquired your attention, I would like to begin by firstly welcoming all of you brilliant witches and wizards back to Hogwarts. While it is impossible to return to an absolute state of normality, I expect that we will all try our hardest to find peace once again within these walls. In an attempt to help this process, we have reinstated all extracurricular activities including quidditch.” She paused for a moment as the hall filled with cheers. “As some may have noticed, we will be opening a new tower on the grounds which will be known as the Tower of Remembrance. The sole purpose it shall provide is giving all Hogwarts students both present and future a chance to pay their respects to those who have given their lives to protect our school and the wizarding world as a whole. You may visit at your own leisure but hear me now, there will be absolutely no ounce of disrespect tolerated. Any student who dares to cross this rule will face the risk of immediate expulsion. We have plans to open the tower officially within the week, but if you would like to visit first in private, please consult your head of house for details. Let us make this a great year, Slytherin House you are expected to stay behind after your meal for we have more to discuss.” Headmistress Mcgonogall stepped down from her podium and returned to her seat at the professor’s table. 

The Great Hall erupted in noise once again, but Hermione could not help the feeling of sickness that plagued her stomach. She noticed that Harry was similarly staring at his plate of food with disdain. “Care to walk me back to the common room?” She questioned him and he hurriedly agreed, rushing out of his seat and towards the doors. Hermione followed, racing after him while ignoring the stares she received along the way. They walked in silence, both taking in the castle with distaste. Hogwarts felt eerie to her now, the cobblestone floors and high ceilings tainted slightly. Every hallway and staircase conjured a memory to stir in her subconscious. The courtyard where she pictured the Weasley twins playing exploding snap or planning their next prank, the alcove where she and Ron would rush to finish one of his essays he swore was already completed, the classroom where she first met Remus Lupin unaware of how deeply he would impact her life. It felt surreal that it was all gone, and she felt robbed of a life she never fully was able to appreciate. The whole castle felt haunted, the portraits less lively and ghosts filled with malaise. Happy memories were so easily replaced by those of destruction and loss.

“Mcgonogall asked you and I to give a speech of sorts at the public opening of the Remembrance hall.” Harry revealed, “She also offered to let me and you see it before in private if we agree, she does not us to be blindsided in front of the press.” He said with a sad smile. 

Hermione considered the opportunity for a moment before concluding, “I do not believe I am ready to go there quite yet Harry, It feels a bit morbid even walking through the castle.” Luckily, by staying mainly in the confines of the muggle world, she had avoided the majority of the press. The Daily Prophet led by the infamous Rite Skeeter often speculated about the witch and wizard’s whereabouts. 

“I figured that would be your answer. We have until the end of the week to decide but I refuse to do it alone.” He explained. Hermoine felt slightly relieved she was not required to attend, but she secretly hoped she could muster enough courage to be present. The pair reached the Gryffindor common room and Harry whispered the password to the portrait outside of the door. Instantly, she felt overwhelmed stepping over to the couches and sitting quietly on one. Harry followed and sat on the ground next to her as they both took in their surroundings. The room felt the exact same as they left it, a warm fire glowing in the center. The light from it’s flames danced along the bright red walls and plush carpet. The warmth of the room that once brought her comfort and joy felt uncomfortable and foreign to her now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, begging her heart rate to slow down and for her nerves to settle.

“I need a drink.” Hermoine grumbled and Harry chuckled by her side. Much to the witch's surprise, he pulled a muggle flask from his robe pocket and took a swig before offering her some. She took it thankfully and savored the burning sensation as the firewhiskey traveled down her throat. She handed it back to Harry and let out a sigh of relief as her nerves finally began to calm. 

Harry stood up and shouted while holding the flask in the air, “To the brightest witch of our age.” She chuckled next to him and for the first time since their arrival, felt her body relax.


End file.
